Ice Cream
by fujimoto hyori
Summary: Sebuah kisah sederhana, antara dua sahabat. Bad Summary


Title : Ice Cream  
Author : F14  
Rated : T  
Pair : Sasusaku  
Genre : Romance, Friendship  
Warning : Oneshoot,Au, author pov,typo, eyd acak acak, OOC.

Mohon kripiknya yahh :) aku masih Author baru.

"Ice Cream ! Wahh terimakasih Sasuke-kun.. kau benar benar baik hati..." ujar Sakura girang, ia langsung melahap semangkuk ice cream rasa stroberi didepannya.

"Hn, aku tau kau sedang badmood kan.." jawab Sasuke seolah ia benar benar paham dengan keadaan Sakura sahabatnya.

"Iya, aku memang sedang badmood..." jawab Sakura lemas.

"Apa ini gara-gara Itachi lagi? Kau sudah tau kalau Kakakku itu sudah punya..."

"Sasuke... apa kau tau.. ada kedai ice cream baru loh, besok kita kesana yaa.." potong Sakura cepat, ia benar benar tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapan Sasuke.

" Apapun kulakukan untukmu." Ujar Sasuke dengan mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Dasar ! Aku sudah menatanya mati matian. Lalu kalau aku menyuruhmu memeras jeruk lemon.. apa kau mau? Haa." Tantang Sakura.

"Apapun kulakukan kecuali benda kuning menjijikkan itu. Yang pernah membuat mataku akan buta. Haha.

"Dasar bodoh ! Gunakan kacamata, kala perlu gunakan helm. hahaha"

"Aku tetap tidak mau !" Jawab Sasuke meninggi. Suasana sudah mulai menegang. Sasuke memang sangat sensitive jika menyangkut dengan benda kuning yang bernama lemon itu. Memang tidak aneh jika kau tau bahwa Sasuke mengalami trauma pada benda kecil itu karena dulu saat berumur 6 tahun sasuke pernah masuk rumah sakit karena banyaknya cairan air lemon yang masuk kematanya, membuat matanya mengalami iritasi berat.

"Baiklah... Sasuke-kun, terimakasih Ice Cream nya." Ujar Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn.."

"Oya... kudengar tadi siang Shion menyatakan cinta padamu ya, lalu apa kau menerimanya? " Sakura menatap Sasuke intens dengan terus menyendokkan ice cream kesukaanya kedalam mulutnya.

"Ya.."  
"Sasuke-kun ! Kau menerimanya? Wahh selamat yah."

"Dasar bodoh, aku belum selesai bicara... ya memang benar tadi siang Shion menyatakan cinta padaku, tapi aku tidak menerimanya."

"Loh.. kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

"Kau sudah menyatakan cintamu pada gadis itu? "

"Belum.."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Karena aku tau, gadis itu menyukai orang lain." Jawab Sasuke, suaranya terdengar begitu banyak rasa sakit yang terpendam.  
Sakura mengusap pelan bahu Sasuke. Seolah menenangkan.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, masih ada aku.. aku akan menghiburmu. Aku tau seperti apa rasanya menyukai seseorang. Kau sudah menyukainya sejak lama.. berharap bisa bersama, tapi nyatanya orang itu menyukai orang lain bahkan tengah bersama dengan orang lain."

"Yaa..." jawab Sasuke lirih.

"Apakah kau tau alasan aku menyukai Ice Cream." Ujar Sakura.  
"Hn, tidak."

"Aku berharap dengan memakan Ice Cream saat aku marah ataupun badmood, Ice Cream itu mampu mendinginkan otak dan hatiku. Membuatku kembali tertawa dengan rasa manisnya. Melupakan kepahitan yang kurasakan dengan perpaduan antara rasa manis dan dinginnya. Hmmmm." Jelas Sakura.

"Hahaha... kau pasti tidak paham kan.. yasudah ayo kita pulang.." ajak Sakura. 'Aku paham, aku paham semuanya tentangmu.' Inner Sasuke.

.  
"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Sasuke." Ujar Sakura sembari melambaikan tangan memasuki rumahnya. Rumah mereka saling berhadapan. Itulah yang menyebabkan mereka bisa bersahabat, mereka bersahabat sejak kecil. Sasuke tau kalau Sakura benar benar jatuh cinta pada kakaknya Itachi. Tapi Sakura tidak pernah tau siapa gadis yang disukai Sasuke. Aneh memang, mungkin karena Sasuke jarang bercerita pada Sakura atau Sakura yang tidak memberikan waktu untuk Sasuke bercerita.

.

.  
"Kenapa kakak mengajak pacarmu kerumah ini saat ada Sakura disini." Bentak Sasuke pada kakaknya.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau katakan,? Wajar kan kalau kakak mengajak pacar kakak kerumah ini?." Jawab Itachi tenang.

"Tapi.. kenapa harus saat Sakura ada disini, kakak tau kan kalau Sakura sudah lama menyukai kakak."

"Ya aku tau. Tapi aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik."

"Kakak tau? Kakak sudah membuat Sakura menangis dan Sakit hati."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau juga Sakit hati?"

"Apa yang kakak katakan! "

" kau pikir aku tidak tau?, kau menyukai Sakura kan."

"Ya, aku memang menyukainya. Aku memang menyukai Sakura. Maka dari itu aku tidak ingin melihat siapapun menyakiti Sakura."

Pyarrr ! Suara gelas pecah terdengar di ruang tamu. Sasuke berlari menuju ruang tamu... benar saja disana terdapat pecahan gelas dengan jus tomat yang berhamburan. Sasuke tau siapa yang tadi berada disana, mungkin ia mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Itachi. Sasuke berlari menuju rumah Sakura. Ia langsung mengetuk pintu Sakura, ia benar benar khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini.

"Sakura, kau baik baik saja?" Ujar Sasuke khawatir dengan terus mengetuk pintu rumah milik Sakura. Tak ada jawaban itulah yang terjadi, Sakura sama sekali tak merespon Sasuke yang benar benar khawatir padanya.

"Kumohon ! Bukalah.. aku tau kau ada disana tadi... mungkin tadi kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Itachi... kumohon..."

Cklek ! Brukk! Sakura membuka pintu dengan cepat dan langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku...aku benar benar bodoh.. aku tidak pernah melihatmu bahkan melirikmu... aku benar benar orang yang tidak berguna, membiarkanmu memendam rasa sakit hatimu dan bahkan memikul rasa sakitku juga.. kumohon maafkan aku.. hiks " ujar Sakura dengan terus mengeratkan pelukanya pada Sasuke.

"Tak apa... " jawab Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Izinkan aku menghapus rasa sakitmu Sasuke-kun" Jawab Sakura kemudian ia mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke. Sakura melepaskan pelukanya. Sasuke terpaku dengan hal yang baru ia alami. Sasuke menyentuh pelan bibirnya.

"Sakura..." ucap Sasuke pelan.

.  
. 1 tahun kemudian.  
"Sasuke kun... aku mau beli Ice Cream.." rengek Sakura.

"Apa kau sedang badmood? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? " tanya Sasuke pada sang kekasih yang baru enam bulan resmi berpacaran.

"Tidak..."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau Ice Cream? Bukannya kau hanya memakanya jika suasana hatimu buruk? "

"Tidak. Aku akan menghilangkan kebiasaanku memakan ice cream saat badmood... "

"Ohhh..."

"Kenapa hanya oohh.. apa kau tidak mau tau alasanku menghilangkan kebiasaanku itu?"

"Tidak..!"

"Sasuke-kun !"

"Haha.. baiklah.. apa alasannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada... aku tidak mau menceritakanya padamu."

" hey ayolah.. jangan marah begitu.."

"Tidak aku tidak marah Sasuke..." ujar Sakura dengan mengelus pelan pipi Sasuke.  
'Alasanku menghentikan kebiasaan itu karena aku yakin aku tidak akan menemukan hari dimana aku merasakan sakit hati ataupun mendung dihatiku lagi. Sasuke-kun.. kau seperti Ice Cream disisi lain kau sangat dingin.. namun dilain sisi kau benar benar manis..' batin Sakura.


End file.
